dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Action Comics Vol 1 66
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Mr. Annister (Barnett's lawyer) * Ferret Falvey * Roscoe Ringer * Sparks Barron Other Characters: * John Barnett (A millionaire) * Jackie Barnett (John Barnett's grandson) * Jackie (An orphan boy) Locations: * ** *** | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * False Feng * Slapsy Other Characters: * Mandarin Feng Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vigilante's Lasso * Sword of Feng Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Lieutenant Drumpf ** Kurt Other Characters: * Chief Wata Locations: * ** *** Vehicles: * Nazi Submarines | Writer4_1 = Joseph Greene | Penciler4_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker4_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle4 = Americommando: "Burma Remembers" | Synopsis4 = Tex Thompson, the Americommando, is sent to Burma to destroy the stocks of rubber that the Japanese have taken for themselves. If he can rally the support of the Burmese villagers to his side, then overthrowing the Japanese occupation should be much easier. Americommando parachutes down to the Burmese jungle, and navigates silently through the brush. But once he arrives at the village, he finds nothing but burned down huts. A lonely figure staggers into view; He was Kumar, the prince of the village. He starts to explain what happened. :Even before the Japanese invaded, the village had fallen on hard times. With barely enough food to feed everybody, and no money, they figured their village would be overlooked by the Axis. When the Japanese came, the villagers didn't fight back. They were forced to work the rubber supplies that were stolen from the English. Any who opposed were swiftly beaten. One day the Japanese had enough, and set the entire village aflame. An injured Kumar somehow managed to crawl away unnoticed. Tex has Kumar show him to the rubber plantation. He remains to scout the enemy position while Kumar heads back to fetch his people. But Tex doesn't see the snare until it pulls him up off his feet. The Japanese officers find him and tie him to a post. His sentence is to be execution by bayonet. Meanwhile, Kumar and his people arrive at the location Americommando had marked for them. They can see the execution happening from their vantage point, and decide to help their comrade. Startled by the sight of an armed Burmese mob rushing towards them, the Japanese abandon Americommando to flee. Kumar undoes Tex's bonds. With a grenade, Tex sets the rubber store-houses on fire. The smoke makes the Japanese workers run out in coughing fits, to be captured by the Burmese villagers. The surviving Japanese are rounded up. Kumar promises Americommando that his people will now join in the fight against the wicked Axis. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Captain Gato Other Characters: * Kumar ** Surviving Villagers Locations: * ** | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Cleaver Nolan * Rip Nolan Other Characters: * Jimmy * Joey * Johnny Green | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Superman: The Boy Who Came Back is reprinted in . * This issue also contains a 4-page humor story "Vitamin Vic" by Jack Farr | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}